Timeless
by Little Miss Cliche
Summary: She wishes she can one day be like fireworks and bring light into his eyes.


**(Authors Note) **Heres a tiny one-shot/drabble inspired by the newest Naruto ending. I've been replaying this song over and over again (darn it for not being fully released till August!) and and... I just thought_, what a nice song._ The song rocks even more cause its sasusaku shipping _yesss_. So um. Pointless and short, but I hope you like!

**(Disclaimer)** Naruto and its characters does not belong to me!

* * *

.

**T I M E L E S S**  
_She wishes she can one day be like fireworks and bring light into his eyes._

.

She stared at him while the the endless night sky was ignited with the display of colorful fireworks infront of them.

She is twelve.  
She sees him as the boy of her dreams.

She knows he doesn't like her staring, so her green eyes revert their focus back to the colorful lights glittering above her. She is at peace, sitting there silently beside him. A part of her wishes this moment would last forever. _Forever, forever, just you and me._ A content sigh slips past her lips as her legs dangled from the stone wall the two had sat upon. Her eyes can't help but quietly sneak another peak at him; so,_ so _beautiful. This time she allowed herself to stare and linger. She watched with amazement as her green eyes met the the image of the boy beside her. He was so beautiful, sitting beside her while his eyes faintly glowed from the reflection of the fireworks.

She is twelve.  
She wishes she can one day be like fireworks and bring light into his eyes.

.

* * *

.

_It would be better if I could learn to hate you._  
_ But on a day like today, I would most certainly be reminded of you._

.

She stared at him as the dark sky was decorated with bursts of lights.

She is fifteen.  
She sees him as a boy who only appears in her thoughts and dreams.

Someone unreal. Someone not there. His image appears, sitting beside her in the very same spot they once sat upon 3 years ago. Much had changed since then, his departure had left her feeling empty and alone, but she was coping._ She was coping. _The last time she had seen him, she saw nothing but darkness in the eyes that once held so much light. A ghost of a smile descends on her lips as she replays the image of the young boy she was so in love with, staring up at the sky. She could never forget how his eyes shone with such a warm glow from the reflection of the fireworks. She turned her head back up towards the sky, and the image of him beside her fades, but is forever engraved in her heart.

She is fifteen.  
She wonders that if she had taken him to see the fireworks one last time before he left, if things would have been different.

.

* * *

.

She stares at him as the sky slowly became dark.

She is eighteen.  
She sees him as the boy that made her cry, made her smile, and made her _love_.

A part of her still couldn't believe that five years had past since they last sat here together. A part of her still couldn't believe he was finally home. She couldn't help but stare at him again, at the man this boy had become. His eyes had witnessed enough tragedy for a lifetime and had become empty over the years. Looking at him made her her heart ache.

It hurt to see him like this.  
No light. _No light._

She had brought him here again in a childish attempt to see his eyes shine, just like they had five years ago. She needed to see the light in his eyes. Her focus on him was broken when a large boom was made by the first set of fireworks. She could have sworn she heard the smallest sound of a chuckle come from her side when she jumped. Her cheeks became warm as she pretended to ignore him and focus on the sky. As the fireworks continued to bloom one by one, her green eyes slowly stole another glance at the boy beside her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was still there.  
The light in his eyes was still there.

_Thank god... Thank god._  
Happiness washed over her.

She knows she is being childish, bringing him all the way to the ocean just so she can see light in his eyes.  
But she needed it. She _needed_ to see.

She couldn't help but allow a small smile to form on her face as she continued to stare at him instead of the fireworks. His dark eyes lazily move to the left to meet hers, silently asking why she was smiling. She laughs at his question and quietly whispers, _"You make me feel twelve again."_

She is eighteen (_no, she is twelve, **again**_).  
She wishes she can be like fireworks and bring light into his eyes.  
He deserved it, more than anyone else.

.


End file.
